


[Podfic of] we were emergencies

by knight_tracer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>It's not about being unmade; it's about remaking, one aching step at a time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] we were emergencies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we were emergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405828) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Beta by [revolutionaryjo](http://revolutionaryjo.dreamwidth.org).  
> Cover art by [quintenttsy](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com).

  


Length: 4:24:45

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/We%20Were%20Emergencies%20mp3s.zip) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/We%20were%20emergencies.m4b)


End file.
